User blog:Mx78/That Epic Battle I
Hello, today I am going to write this new blog: That Epic Battle. This blog is about battles that should never be forgotten. Enjoy! Player 1: Boston32. 3086 Trophies. Deck: Hog Rider - Henry Archers - Archy & Amy Ice Golem - Paul Cannon - The Champ Zap - Electro Shock Mega Minion - Big Ben Ice Spirit - Chilley Rocket - Nuke Player 2 QWERTYY. 2521 Trophies. Deck: Giant Skeleton - Big Boy Larry Princess - Leia Mega Minion - Mickey Barbarians - Bison, Barbro, Billy & Bamado Freeze - Cold Mate Mini P.E.K.K.A - Miles The Log - Issues Minion Horde - Mono, Mickey Jr, Master, Max, Missy, Mou & Maicon Battle I The First Battle was finally going to begin. Everyone was happy, except for Leia; this was her first battle. QWERTYY had the most supporters, because he was 500 trophies under Boston32. The first one to step on the Arena was Big Boy Larry. He quickly got backed up by Bamado, his brothers and a laugh emote from QWERTYY. Nuke made insane damage when it harmed Big Boy Larry and killed all Barbarians except for Bison. The Champ took out the remaining of the Big Boy, Bison and a crying emote came from Boston32's side. 13 seconds later, the Henry-Paul combo was attacking QWERTYY and the Missy Horde is defending at full speed. Paul's death damage plus the Electro Shock took out the Horde, so Henry did what every proud Hog Rider does; deals about 1200 damage. Leia is deployed late, so Archy & Amy executes Leia faster than the speed of light. 26.5 seconds later, Billy and his brothers attacks the left lane while Big Boy Larry goes for the other one. Big Ben approaches Barbro while The Champ takes care of Big Boy once again. Henry and Paul does another sneak attack on the left, but this time with Chilley. Issues makes them back off, but not enough. Henry takes the first tower which makes QWERTYY send a angry emote. Big Boy Larry, Mickey and Billy's bros attack at 2x Elixir time. Boston32's Big Ben tries to defend but dies fast. The Champ was too late so QWERTYY takes the tower with a that push. Overtime starts and Henry-Paul is coming in. Leia and Minion Horde defends. Boston32 was counting on the tower down, but Cold Mate shows up and stops Henry with only 600 hp left on the tower. Time is very short, so every detail counts. Leia gets backed up by Big Boy Larry and Miles, so a push is coming. But Boston32 ignores the push by placing Henry in the QWERTYY's half and Nuke targeting the tower. Leia tries to kill Henry, but it was too late. The Battle ends 2-1 for Boston32. He sends a "Good Game" and "Well Played!" to QWERTYY that doesn't reply. Bamado was hitting the ground because he was angry while Big Boy Larry tried to calm him down. Issues was carried back to the storage while Paul was talking to the fans. Leia didn't seem to be so happy, this wasn't for her. Closure Thank you for reading! Leave a comment if you want. I'll make Episode II when I've reached at least two comments. Happy Clashing! Category:Blog posts